


After then

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 寿司
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 若干年后，没有智械危机，没有守望先锋，也没有了岛田……在花村的门口，只是多了一家寿司店。





	After then

若干年后，智械已经被人们广泛地承认为是一种新种族，而守望先锋崭新的未来也被交付在年轻人们的手上，雅典娜面前的科学家交替了一代又一代，那成为上个时代之人的指挥官放下了战斗目镜，他扛着自己的退休工资去了很遥远的地方，没有人知道过去的那些英雄最终会去往何方，又或许，他们就在我们这些普通人之中……

十年后的花村巷尾多了一家寿司店，这家店的老板有两个人，一个是笑容满面的半机械改造的人，另外一个则是面容严肃的普通人类。他们的面容看上去有点像，却又非常的不像，很多老顾客在多次与那位半机械的老板攀谈后才知道，他们其实是兄弟，同血同宗的亲兄弟。

至于为什么会变成现在这个样子？

作为弟弟的那位二老板笑笑说：“都是陈年旧事了，我哪里还记得那么多琐碎的事情？”他这话说得洒脱，让不明真相的人们听过后莞尔一笑，随口一句“老板你的记性真差”也就成了这段对话的结束语。

 

然而，真的就没有人在乎了吗？

当寿司店的卷帘门被拉下后，源氏转而去拉住了半藏的手，从守望先锋隐退后的弓手依旧有着不少的训练量，他灵巧地转过手腕脱开了他弟弟的手后，默然地撩开厨房的帘子朝里面走去。

“哥哥？”从年轻时就一直追在人身后的家伙比从前任何一个时间段都要来得粘人，源氏三步并两步从后抱住了半藏，已经脱下工作衣的年长者皱着眉头去扯缠在自己腰上的双臂，可“老麻雀”的习性就是不会轻易松开叼住的食物，他蹭着他哥哥的脖颈说，“哥哥，我现在年纪大啦，得要人宠着才行。你要是不理我，我会伤心得生病的。”

明明更加年长的兄长就在眼前，源氏却把这话说得脸不红心不跳，年纪的增长倒是让从前那位机械武士在情话上变得无赖。

“少胡说八道了，快松手。”半藏扯不动这比城墙还厚的脸皮，他转而敲了敲身后这块坚硬的“金属板”说，“里面还有剩余的三文鱼要处理。”

 

三文鱼啊？

 

早就把羞耻心作为鱼饵扔进东京湾的大叔听完这话后，反倒是更加不肯松开半藏了。源氏眯起眼睛，灵巧的机械手指眨眼间就探进了半藏的浴衣里，饶是弓手有着顶尖的反应也只堪堪抓住了源氏的手腕。

“发什么疯？”半藏皱起了眉头，拧紧了源氏的机械手腕。

“帮你处理三文鱼。”机械忍者抓着他哥哥的内裤探过头，无辜地眨眨眼睛说，“你不是急着要处理三文鱼吗？”

 

扯人内裤算什么三文鱼处理方法？

 

如果手边有菜刀，半藏大概会选择毫不犹豫地一刀劈过去。

源氏显然是从半藏的眼睛里看见了不信任。他笑了笑，机械双臂一个用力直接把半藏抬上了用来给生鱼切片的桌子，随后源氏的手指撩起了随着力落下的碎发，他细心地将其收拢在斑白的鬓角后，抬头吻了吻那总是皱在一起的眉头说：“你看着就好。”

在嘴唇余温落在眉间还没散去的短暂等待后，源氏带着那所谓“要处理的三文鱼”出现了。半藏坐在金属桌子上不屑地瞧着他弟弟，而早就习惯这样目光的源氏反倒是非常享受，他提着小袋子慢慢走来，随后在他们都能感受到彼此呼吸时源氏停了下来，他一手拉开了那个袋子，一手撑在半藏的腿边，仰起头用舌头撬开了那张紧抿着的唇。

舌头习惯性地从半藏的牙龈开始舔弄，直到那个人渐渐地开始有了些反应后，他才会缠上那总是不直白的舌头，接着源氏会划过半藏敏感的上颚，听听他哥哥时不时发出的呻吟，如果可以源氏还会尽可能把接吻的声音弄得很大，因为他爱极了半藏由于那淫秽声音做出的反应。

“唔……源氏。”含糊不清的喊叫被吞回到了肚子里，源氏掴紧了半藏的腰后，又熟稔地开始脱起了他哥哥的裤子——说实话，这十年间机械武士觉得他在这方面可以算得上是专家，如果说吉尼斯有“脱兄长裤子竞速记录”，他准能给半藏捧冠军回来。

“哥哥。”缠人的热吻后，粘人的大叔亲了亲那留下了些许口水的嘴角，随后从他最爱的眼睑开始一路往下……早就习惯了这样性爱的半藏闭起了眼睛，源氏那炙热的气息喷洒在脸上就像是会带动人的情绪，半藏小心翼翼地喘息着以免它们会过分张扬而背叛道出他内心的悸动。

“其实你很想要我再亲亲你。”源氏说完便一口咬上了那被敞开在眼前的乳珠，半藏猝不及防地短促了一句，大概是觉得太丢脸，他随即别过脸掩住了自己的嘴。源氏意味深长地“嗯~”了一声，他松开了已经挺立的乳头，顺着半藏转过头的方向追了过去，他一手揉着半藏饱满的胸部，一手拉开了半藏挡着自己脸的手，毫不顾忌地说，“怎么了？说的不对吗？年轻的时候，哥哥不是还靠着我亲吻你胸部高潮过吗？”往日的荒唐重现在这张不害臊的口中，本就面子薄如纸的人立马变了脸色，也不知道是气的还是被胸上那只手弄的。

被翻腾的情欲弄得越发绵软的人后仰着撑在金属桌子上，而原本打算处理三文鱼的人才觉得今晚的纵欲才刚刚开始。

 

源氏扶起了半藏，并将其已经被脱得一丝不剩的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，随后他挨着金属桌子慢慢蹲下，把手边要处理的三文鱼一一放在半藏那早就硬起来的男根上。

“嗯……唔！”全身最敏感脆弱的部分被带着寒意的生鱼片刺激着，半藏难过地动了动，但此刻他的下肢主动权全都被掌握在他弟弟的手中，没有要停下来的过分家伙还在继续他精致的“摆盘”。

“啊，哥哥软下去了。”故意发出惊叹的人抬起脸看着被他架起的兄长，那张平日冷峻得不会多出一份多余表情的脸上此刻正煎熬着，自诩善解人意的机械武士捏了捏半藏大腿内侧的嫩肉，从一旁拿出了一双筷子准备正式“解救”三文鱼以及他的哥哥。

“你要……做什么？”有着不好预感的半藏颤抖着双腿看着埋在自己腿间的人，而那人却像是理所当然似的低下头回答道：“帮哥哥解决多余的三文鱼啊。”刚说完，半藏就感觉到有人拿着细长的两根东西夹住了自己的男根。

温热湿润的触感从小孔处一点点向里侵蚀着，说着要享用的人自然是不会停下咀嚼，源氏坏心眼地用自己的牙齿断断续续地轻轻触碰着正在越发膨胀的男根，而拿着筷子手也不闲着，那尖尖的筷头或轻或重地刺激着精囊。半藏仰着脖子捂住了自己的嘴，他不可抑制地用双腿加紧了源氏的脑袋，被三文鱼和口腔包裹着的男根颤抖着流出了些液体来表明它此刻正处于的状态。

源氏转过头，扔掉了手中的筷子，将半藏的男根更加深入地含进了自己的喉咙，难以忍耐的年长者不可抑制地一手抓紧了他弟弟的头发，被欲望折磨得蓄起泪水的眼里出现了更多的渴望。

——是的，就算被深喉，如今的半藏也难以被满足。

这具身体在和眼前这个人相处了那么多年后，已经无法靠着单纯的前端刺激得到满足。惯以被塞满的后穴开始无意识地收缩，被含在别人嘴里的男根想要更多的刺激才能得到满足，半藏呜咽着抓着源氏的衣服想要表达什么，被架起的双腿就像是催促般把人往里挤——他需要更深的结合、更为激烈又炙热的结合。

源氏吐出了流淌着白色液体的男根，他看着变得硕大却无法射出的东西抬起手捧住了半藏的脸：“哥哥，我已经帮你解决掉不该存在的东西了。现在我可以拥有你了吗？”

 

半藏绞着皱巴巴的浴衣，敞开着颤抖的双腿，弓手像是被情欲折磨着，又像是把源氏刚才的话听得一清二楚。早就在那些岁月里把人摸得一清二楚的源氏没有再多说什么，他起身将半藏压倒在桌面上，随后抬起其中的一只脚，从纤细的脚踝、到小腿、大腿、大腿内侧一路亲吻而上，最终将其折起压制着。

“琐碎的事，就都忘记吧。半藏，我们都上年纪了，已经没有那么多年月去纠结了。”源氏说着扳过了半藏的脸，而那原本满是情欲的眸子里此刻却无比清明，它仿佛就像是在说过去的每一份在情事上的纵容都是理性思考后的结果。

 

原来，人上了年纪真是要人宠着的。

 

源氏拉开了半藏的双腿，直直地挺了进去，那炙热的肠壁就像是等待了许久，它们将其紧紧包裹在自己的内里，一点点收紧，就像是要从此融为一体。半藏扬起脖子轻声呻吟了一句，源氏循着那喊声堵上了半藏的嘴，在十指严丝合缝地绞握中一下下挺动着自己的腰。

后穴贪婪地绞着插入的男根，淫靡的水声变得越来越大，被堵着嘴的人含糊不清地呻吟着，身体紧密贴合的部分越来越炙热，将自己深埋在其兄长内里的大叔律动得越来越像个毛头小子，随着年纪增加的情趣技巧像是迷失在难以自持的欲望和占有中，他就像是个原始动物那样，一遍遍地用结合和标记来幼稚地诉说着自己的占有权。

直至那后穴都满是他的精液为止，直至那双腿间淌满了属于他的体液为止，直至无人不知他们相互属于彼此，才算是终结。

 

 

寿司店第二天照旧是要营业的，但是他们的大老板不知道出于什么考虑，不愿在今天走近后头的厨房。二老板自然是不会说不好的，他拜托了收银的姑娘将身边另外一个位置腾给了半藏，可……突然变更职能并没有那么简单。

“老板，虹膜付款。”

惯于用现金交易的大老板楞了足足三秒，这时原本该在后厨房忙碌的人突然出现在半藏的身后，机械武士就着半是拥抱的姿势一手穿过眼前人的腰侧，在熟稔地将结账单打进电脑后，他又一手则握住了半藏的手伸向了扫描器：“不好意思，我们家老板娘不太熟悉这种新型支付方式。”诚恳的道歉有十足的诚意，可在这话说完后有人立马瞪了过来。

 

一个利索的手肘攻击，一串厚脸皮的笑声，好不容易吃饱的客人觉得自己又被喂了一碗满满的狗粮。

哎，今天的花村巷尾还是那么热闹。

 

-End-


End file.
